


When the nights get a little bit frozen (we hold each other)

by MonochromaticMatt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromaticMatt/pseuds/MonochromaticMatt
Summary: “Hold me?”Tetsurou’s heart broke at the sound. “Of course, baby, come here.”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	When the nights get a little bit frozen (we hold each other)

“Hold me?”

Tetsurou’s heart broke at the sound. “Of course, baby, come here.”

He and Koutarou lay awake in bed, curling tighter and tighter under the blankets. Koutarou had always had a bigger build, bulging with muscles where Tetsurou was lean, but that didn’t stop Tetsu from nuzzling his nose into his boyfriend’s hair, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close.

“I’ve got you. I’m here.”

“I know it’s dumb-” Koutarou sniffled.

“It’s not dumb. Your feelings are _not_ dumb.”

Kou’s voice was nothing but a whisper, in harsh contrast to his usual boisterous energy. “I just feel so scared.”

Tetsurou pulled back just enough to meet his eyes in the darkness of their room. “Me, too. But I’ve got you, okay?” His thumb brushed along the other’s cheekbone, no tears yet to wipe away, although they welled threateningly in his eyes. “I’m right here with you.”

Kou nodded with another sniffle, closing his eyes as Tetsurou pushed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

He pulled Koutarou tight against him once more, fighting the blankets until they were nothing but a warm cocoon.

“I love you,” Koutarou whispered against his chest.

“I love you, too. More than anything in the world.”

“I know things could have been worse. I just-” he hiccupped and buried his head further into the warmth, muffling his voice. “I think that’s what scares me. It could have been so much worse.”

Tetsurou can’t help but tremble at that, knowing he was right. That’s what had scared him, too. What if they hadn’t been so lucky?

“It could have been,” he admits, taking a moment just to collect the emotions rolling through him in disarray. “It could have been, but it wasn’t. And even though it’s still scary, we’re safe now. So we don’t have to be scared anymore. Okay, hon? We’re safe now. It’s okay to be scared, but we’re going to be okay now.”

“I know. I feel better with you holding me, though.”

“Of course. I’ll always hold you. You know that, don’t you?”

This time, he could hear the small smile in his voice. “I know.”

They were quiet, then. Just the sounds of shared breathing, and the blankets being rustled as their cat stretched at the end of the bed.

“Tetsu?” He hummed in response. “Maybe, in a little bit, I can hold you? So you can feel safe, too.”

Tetsurou smiled, blinking back the sudden tears. “Okay. That sounds really nice, actually.”

“Okay. I love you, Tetsurou.”

Yeah. Everything was going to be okay.

“I love you too, Kou.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, writing fanfics loosely (or not-so-loosely) based on my life events instead of hiring a therapist.
> 
> Title from Hold Each Other by A Great Big World


End file.
